Slipped Away
by MiyukiShinodaMindFreak
Summary: A short story of how Victor had Sparky until the day Sparky met an accident. A view of Victor's emotions & his thoughts about Sparky and his surroundings in a third person's point of view.
1. Part 1

Author's notes: I've just watched Frankenweenie yesterday & I loved it. I didn't know that it is actually a remake of Burton-sama's 90's movie. The science vs reality part really reminds me of Dr Jekyll & Mr Hyde. Avril's 'Slipped Away' is an inspiration for this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this short chapter-ed story.

Disclaimer: The characters in Frankenweenie are **solely owned** by Burton-sama.

* * *

_Na na, na na, na na….._

_I miss you, _

_Miss you so bad,_

Victor could still remember his vivid memories of the time his parents brought home a dog for his fifth birthday.

His maternal grandparents dropped by in the night as a surprise visit while Victor was asleep. His parents went out early in the morning to get the dog from the town's pet shop.

Little Victor woke up with a smile, knowing that it was his birthday on that day. He yawned, stretched his skinny arms and got off of the bed.

The little boy made his bed in a clumsy manner but it did look better than a few minutes ago.

He grinned sheepishly at the sight of the bed before he went to get dressed.

As he brushed his teeth in front of the mirror, he couldn't stop staring back at the kid in the mirror.

The kid had a pale face. Creamy white skin and contrasting messy jet black hair. His eyes were the size of tennis ball and the pupil is like a dot on a piece of A4 paper.

The boy quit his brushing and placed the toothbrush aside. He picked up the glass of water and gurgled his mouth several times and spat the contents into the perfectly scrubbed, shining sink.

As Victor wiped his mouth, he could feel that something was out of place. The house was as silent as a graveyard.

He tried to listen to any soft sounds coming from any part of the house but there was none to avail.

"I wonder if mum and dad are waking up late today," Victor murmured to himself.

The boy shook his head and opened the faucets. He turned them until the water temperature was warm enough for his to tolerate.

Victor took off his clothes and stepped inside the shower and drew the curtains around the shower stall.

Soothing warm water washed him all over as he began to carry out his routines.

The boy was deep in thought as he soaped his body.

He was anxious about what his parents had planned for his fifth birthday.

His routine proceeded with a change of fresh clothes and drying his hair with a clean towel.

Little Victor wore a simple black t-shirt and dark brown shorts.

The boy dried his hair for the last time and placed the towel on the railing in the bathroom.

"I guess they slept late last night," Victor said softly as he left the bathroom.

He headed down the stairs in a casual manner and at the last stair, he heard a familiar laughter coming from the kitchen. It did not sound like his mother but the tone was similar to his mother but had a roughness to it.

"Grandma?" Victor questioned himself as his pulse raised.

He could also detect the smell of waffles and pancakes just being prepared.

Without hesitating, he walked quickly to the kitchen and his jaws dropped with awe at the sight of an elderly couple preparing breakfast in a relaxed manner.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" the boy cried as he stared at the elderly couple.

His grandparents turned around simultaneously to look at the boy.

"Happy birthday, Victor!" his grandmother said in a motherly way.

"Good morning there, you little sport! Happy birthday, Victor!" his grandfather said with full of delight.

The little boy ran towards his grandparents and they hugged him tightly.

They released him and the grandmother said, "We've made your favourite dishes."

"Thank you," Victor said, feeling bashful.

His grandfather grinned wholeheartedly.

"Is there anything else that I could help out with?" Victor said, feeling excited.

"No, nothing much. Just you sit down and let us prepare your breakfast," his grandmother said.

Victor did as he was told.

His grandmother filled his glass with chocolate milk and Victor sipped it.

"Thank you, grandma."

The grandmother smiled.

Victor looked at his grandfather and said, "When did you come here?"

"Oh, it's a surprise visit," the elder man replied.

Victor nodded, then asked, "Where are mum and dad? Are they still asleep?"

"They went out for awhile but they'll be back soon. Don't you worry too much, sport," the eld man said.

The three of them were about to have their breakfast when suddenly they heard the sound of a vehicle closing in at the frontyard.

Victor assumed that it was his parents coming back.

"I think they're back!" Victor said excitedly and he got off of the chair to head to the living room.

He could hear his parents talking outside.

Then, the door of the front house jiggled a bit as the key was being pushed inside the keyhole. The doorknob turned and the door opened to reveal a young couple and dog cage.

"Mum! Dad!" Victor exclaimed.

"Happy birthday, son!" the young couple said in unison.

"We've got a surprise for you," said the woman as she assisted her husband with the dog cage.

The cage door opened and a canine ran out of it and headed towards Victor.

It was a small dog with a pair of black pointed ears, skinny stubby legs and short black tail.

"Wow! He's so adorable!" Victor said excitedly.

The grandparents entered the living room and they smiled at the sight of the happy boy.

Victor petted the dog with full of love and care. The dog wagged its tail and licked the little boy.


	2. Part 2

_I don't forget you,_

_Oh it's so sad,_

_I hope you can hear me,_

_I remember it clearly,_

Time passed and Victor had a great bond with his pet, Sparky. He loved the name so much because it really suited the dog's personality.

The dog slept with him every night without fail and it was always there for him through good and bad times. He loved the dog as if it was a huge part of his life.

As the boy grew up and entered elementary school, he never had any true friends or close friends. He was neither was snobbish or rude to the other children in his school but he could never really fit in with the others due to their different interests and preferences.

Victor loved science more than anything else. He was great at maths and loved physics of all of the science subjects.

There were other boys in his class who were great at science too but Victor preferred working alone and being by himself.

The idea of working and doing things alone put his mind at ease without going through the troubles of arguing with others if different thoughts and opinions get in the way although he could benefit a few ideas from others to improve his scientific experiments and such.

The two other boys who were bright and had passion for science were Nassor and Toshiaki. Nassor was a tall boy with a creepy and strange voice. His face hardly showed any expression and he had a cold look lucidly written across his face. He sat at the back of the class, giving others a slight chill due to the fact that he seemed like a hidden camera watching their every movement. Victor found it unpleasant to be with a creepy looking competitive stoic boy.

Toshiaki was the only Asian boy in the class. He was average built and carried three pens in his breast pocket. He would always be ready to jot down things in his notebook. He appeared like a typical smart and competitive boy but he was quite obnoxious and rather bossy. Victor wouldn't be able to be close to this boy because he wouldn't able to tolerate Toshiaki's man handling behaviour.

The other kids in his class weren't really his cup of tea and that was the reason why he was always in solitary.

The other kids in his class were Edgar, Elsa, Bob and Weird Girl. Edgar was boy who appeared in a similar fashion to the Hunchback of Notre Dome but had a toothless grin with greasy black hair. This boy could be very annoying at times and this aggravated Victor.

Bob was a fat boy who seemed to always be close to Toshiaki and he was always the subject of Toshiaki's experiments.

Elsa was the mayor's niece. She had jet black hair and was thin. She was Victor's neighbour and also owned a black poodle. She appeared like a decent goth girl for her age.

Weird Girl never spoke much about her real name and no one in her class ever bothered to call her by her real name due to her deranged self. She owned a white cat called Mr Whiskers and she was very fond of it. The both of them hardly every blinked and they had similar resemblance of each other. This deranged girl had long straight platinum blonde hair and often dressed in a practical Victorian dress. She was no doubt feminine but she was odd too. She often told her classmates about Mr Whiskers' odd predictions and seemed to believe in them, which made her classmates felt sceptical and gave them an impression that she was just too strange for her age.

However, Mr Whiskers' coincidental prediction brought Victor to tears.


	3. Part 3

_The day you slipped away,_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same,_

_Oh….._

_Na na, na na na, na na…. _

Victor couldn't believe that Sparky had just passed away right in front of his eyes. It all happened to fast.

He was running across the field when Sparky was chasing after the flying baseball. It ran across the field and went to retrieve the ball that fell on the road near the field.

It managed to pick up the ball in its mouth and was heading back to the field when suddenly a vehicle accidentally ran over it.

Victor felt as if his world crumbled and he could feel himself falling to pieces. His bestfriend, his partner, his everything had just been severely damaged and left just like that. Just in a blink of an eye.

He couldn't believe what had just happened. If only he could turn back the time. If only he could have just left Sparky at home. If only he could….

The trip back home was a sombre one. He felt like crying but he kept his tears. He was depressed and disappointed.

The Frankenstein couple remained silent throughout the whole trip back home.

Later that night, a small funeral was held at the New Holland Pet Cemetery.

Victor was devastated and felt as if he couldn't let go of his beloved pet.

Back at home, his parents tried their best to pacify the boy.

Their words rang in his head, "We'll bring Sparky back to life if we could." and "You'll just have to let Sparky go."

He laid motionless on his bed as his parents left him alone, turned off the lights and shut the door.

Victor looked up at the ceiling and felt his eyes watering.

"Sparky," muttered his pet's name as a salty drop of liquid trickled down his thin, white cheek.

Memories of him and Sparky playing together began to unfold in his mind and more tears trickle down his thin cheeks.

"Things will be better tomorrow," his mother's voice echoed in his head but he felt sceptical about her statement.

He couldn't accept the fact that Sparky was gone. He cannot bear to think that the canine was not within his sight but was in his heart instead.

"Sparky," the boy muttered again as he sobbed.

He shut his eyes, sobbed and cried himself to sleep.

The End.

* * *

End note: It is rather short & I've decided to break them into three parts. It really is a touching movie and I think that there were some adults crying in the cinema when I was watching it. It is a heart touching movie & I feel empathetic for Victor. So, reviews & comments?


End file.
